


Midnight Secrets

by Anonymous



Series: Duckcest [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Duck Universe, Quack Pack (Cartoon 1996)
Genre: Duckcest, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Donald and Daisy decide to take the boys on an innocent camping trip, which results in the beginning of a secret being formed.
Relationships: Daisy Duck/Donald Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Dewey Duck/Louie Duck
Series: Duckcest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024369
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Departure and Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo finally got around to writing my first Quack Pack fanfic!  
> Please keep in mind that this fanfiction will include Duckcest between Louie and Dewey (and possibly Huey as well)  
> Tags will be updated as more chapters are uploaded.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It was the early hours of a warm Saturday morning; the sun had begun to cast its morning rays across Duckberg, bringing a welcoming bright day across the city. The early morning contained citizens of all ages either continuing their sweet slumber or waking bright and early for the fresh start of a new day, although not everyone was sound asleep...  
Inside a house atop of a hill, Donald Duck could be found frantically pacing around the house; checking cupboards and drawers and closets. The duck’s feather-covered hands were swift and quick to grab numerous types of canned food, along with various drinks, blankets, fishing rods, tents...just your usual camping supplies, really. All were neatly packed in several bags with help from Daisy, and soon enough the Duck found himself ready to leave! Except...one thing remained that caused a delay to his departure.  
In the room at the top of the house, three sweet (or shall I say troublesome) teenagers were still fast asleep. Obviously, their Uncle Donald had called for them to pack hours ago, but instead of packing their bags, the three boys could still be found sprawled out in each of their beds, each half-asleep.  
”Ugh,” Louie, the youngest triplet, started with a groan, ”What’s Uncle D waking us up this early for, anyway?” He continued to ask with a yawn.  
”Camping...or something?” Huey mumbled into his pillow, barely opening his eyes to look to his brothers. The duck eventually pulled himself up out of his bed; dragging his webbed feet across the hardwood floor, slowly guiding himself to the drawers in search of his usual attire.  
Like a puppy, Dewey’s head then popped up from the noise, his eyes darting to look to his brother who was unknowingly tempting the teen to leave his own bed to join the hunt for clothes. Once the two brothers had found and then clothed themselves, the third triplet soon copied their actions. Once finished, the three hopped their way down through the hatch in the floor, exiting their shared bedroom.  
”Oh good, boys; There you are! Go grab your bags and bring them out to the van, okay?” Daisy asked, turning her head around to look at them. Once seeing their dumbfounded faces, she flashed them a glare that spoke as a silent warning. Upon seeing this, their hearts froze. The three stood in silence, looking from one to the other, then slowly began to walk backwards. One step, then another.  
”You know... I-I think I forgot to pack one little thing... Back in a bit!”  
”Y-yeah, I think I better double-check mine too... Just to be sure, heh,”  
”Yeah, what they said! Need to double-check!” And like that, the three young ducks quickly dashed their way up to their room, slamming the hatch shut and grabbing their bags to begin packing.  
As soon as Daisy and Donald carried their own bags outside, and the boys had quickly packed their own, the group made their departure; driving away from the house much later than originally planned.  
As Donald drove, Daisy was sat in the seat next to him, and the boys were in the back of the van as per usual. On one seat Louie and Huey were sat next to each other; Huey with his head pressed against the window and Louie laying against Huey. Huey didn't seem to mind. Meanwhile, his youngest triple, Louie, was dozing off silently while his head rested against his brother’s shoulder. Dewey was sat across from his brothers with his face resting in his hands. His elbows were pressed down against the table, and his gaze shifted between looking at two sights; first, he would be focused on the window for one moment, they would shift to look over at Louie the next. He couldn’t help but feel the slightest bit...envious, but he quickly shook off such thoughts. He shouldn’t be thinking like that, right? The duck in blue let out a soft exhale, then focused back on the window, watching mindlessly as they were beginning to drive through a more rural area.  
The journey in the van lasted for numerous hours; Huey and Louie had slept most of the way, leaving Dewey some time to himself. The boy didn’t exactly hate the time alone, but it did grow rather lonesome at times until the group had reached their destination.  
”Come on, guys; wake up!” Dewey shouted to them as he jumped out of the seat, receiving a surprising burst of energy.  
Thanks to the rude awakening, Louie was first to wake of the two; he slowly followed after his brother, but only after he disrupted Huey’s slumber.  
He dragged himself out of the now-parked van; rubbing his eyes at the unwelcomed amount of light from the sun that blinded him. He gave another yawn, now standing next to Dewey.  
The area they parked in was far from Duckberg, to say the least; They were parked in a field of grass which was next to a small beach. The beach started off with some rocks next to the grass, before slowly moving down to the sand, which then leads to the sea. The grass in the surrounding area seemed rather worn down, along with a few burnt logs scattered about, clearly signalling that this must have been a rather popular camping spot. Some areas of grass, closer to the small number of trees, appeared a lot taller than the others, but overall the hight was pretty even.  
After Huey eventually wobbled his way out of the van, Daisy and Donald soon followed after. A few of the bags were sat down next to the van, and Donald immediately began to set up the tent- this posed as a struggle. Daisy shook her head with a chuckle, then turned to look at the triplets, ”Will you three go find some wood for the fire tonight?” she asked with a smile, then watched as the three ran off to do just as they had been asked. Tonight shouldn’t be too bad.


	2. Injuries in the Field

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two, woo-hoo! 
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! 
> 
> Enjoy the next chapter!! <3

The trio trailed their way through the grass; the long strands tickling the exposed parts of their legs. Dewey had already begun to pick up a few logs, carrying around three to four of them in his arms. Huey then assisted him by picking the rest up, allowing Dewey to focus on one side task of carrying them. While the two were busy with the logs, Louie took to himself and began to pick up some rocks, carrying each of them in his arms. There was little conversation between the three; their attention moreso being focused on the tasks at hand, but small chatters could be heard between the group every so often.  
“How much wood do you think Uncle D and Daisy need?”  
“Eh, as much as we can get.” Huey continued to inspect the area, looking behind the trees and through the grass. “Uhh; We might have a biiit of a problem, though... There doesn’t seem to be any more about,” Huey scratched his head, looked around the area once more, then faced Dewey.  
“Welp, let's bring these back then. We can look for more later-,”  
“Hey! You guys think this would be enough rocks?” Louie called from down the beach. Dewey and Huey’s heads turned simultaneously to face their triple; a smile cracking on Dewey’s beak, and a dumbfounded expression appearing on Huey.  
“The heck do we need rocks for?” Huey questioned.  
“To put around the fire, dummy,” Dewey teased, looking at Huey, then looked back at Louie. “Looks great, Lou!” He answered back with his voice magnified. With the confirmation, Louie made his way back over the rocky ground and up to his brothers.  
“Uhhh, Dew? We’re probably going to need more wood than that,” Louie chuckled, looking down at the small pile in Dewey’s arms.  
“Say that to the Hue-Man,”  
“Hey! It’s not my fault there’s no more!” Huey snapped in defence.  
“Oh quit the arguing, you guys. Let's just get these back,” Louie stepped in, pushing past his brothers and making his way back through the grass. Dewey was hot on his heels.  
After walking through the grass, which was already flattened by their feet, the trio arrived back to the camp. Dewey dropped the wood to the ground, then Louie did the same with the rocks.  
”We couldn’t find any more wood,” Huey quickly explained to his uncle before being questioned.  
”Yeah; That's why me and Dew are gonna go look for some more,” Louie then swung his arm around Dewey’s shoulders, ”Right, Dew?” Louie stated and pulled his brother near.  
”We are?” Dewey cocked his head to the side, stepping closer to his brother’s side and now finding comfort in the warmth of Louie’s arm around his shoulders.  
”Yeah! Now c’mon before it gets any later,”  
”Well... Whatever you say, Lou,” Dewey chuckled, walking off with his brother through the grass once more.  
Whilst Louie and Dewey were off through the fields, Huey and Daisy started to work on the campfire. They moved the rocks into a circle, ensuring that each rock was close beside the other. The small number of oak logs were taken and placed inside the circle with an attempt to fill up as much space as they could.  
While they were occupied, Donald was down along the beach, past the rocks and onto the sand. His had a firm grasp on his fishing rod as he pulled it back, then immediately tossed it forwards, casting the long line into the open sea. His hand moved rhythmically and grabbed a steady hold of the reel as the line was being wound inwards. He continued to wind it, slowly and carefully, until a stall tug could be felt. Once the tug could be felt, he quickened his reeling; he reeled quickly and lifted the rod, readying himself to catch the fish. Once the line and hook emerged above the water, Donald’s previous grin of excitement disappeared; his face fell to disappointment, and then anger as he realised his ”fish” was a lump of seaweed.  
”Ah, phooey!” He exclaimed, gritting his teeth and yanking the seaweed off the rod. With a firm grasp on it, he launched the seaweed into the air and watched as it fell into the sea once more, eventually submerging under the watery bed. Good riddance.  
Meanwhile, Dewey and Louie trekked through the grass, walking along the same direction they had ventured previously.  
”Hey, uh, Lou? We already know there’s none down here,” Dewey stated with a confused tone. Why on earth was Louie taking him back the same way? He thought.  
”Duh, that’s why we’re going further.”  
”Oh...yeah- That makes sense.”  
”I thought you would have realised that?”  
”My mind’s just a little distracted,” Dewey excused as he waved a dismissive hand.  
The two then did just as Louie proclaimed; they walked further through the field, continuing to trek through the grass; walking over small humps and down small slopes until the area became unfamiliar. They then took a turn and began to walk away from the beach; leaving the rocks and the sand until they were only surrounded in the grass and multiple trees. The campground was nowhere in sight, and all that could be seen was fresh greenery. The sky was a pale blue, and a small number of cotton-like cumulus clouds filled the sky. Around them, throughout the field, were small bushes scattered about; some with small flowers on them, some left bare, and some with small berries.  
As the grass grew taller, their vision of the flat ground began to grow weaker. The knowledge of which parts of the ground were flat, and which parts were sloped was a mystery to them. The unknown began to prove itself to be a problem when they eagerly ventured further and further. At first, the ground was flat. There were no bumps or cracks at first, but with one misstep, Dewey’s right foot plunged into a small hole below them; causing the duck to stumble and inevitably topple over, falling flat in front of him.  
”Dewey!” Louie shrieked, diving down next to his brother, ”You okay?!” The duck sat himself down onto the grass before assisting Dewey up onto his knees. Once up, Dewey turned himself around and sat next to the other. His beak quivered as he took a deep breath, then exhaled.  
”Y-yeah... I’m fine, Lou,” He said. He then facing his brother and pushed out a warm smile.  
”You sure? You took a pretty bad fall on your ankle, there,” he pointed out while moving closer to Dewey’s leg. His eyes scanned his brother's webbed foot, inspecting the ankle closely.  
”Yeah! I’m okay. Really,” Dewey insisted, but prived by his silence, Louie wasn’t having it. He huffed out a small exhale as he thought, then slowly lifted his hand. He brought it to Dewey’s leg, just below his knee, and ran his fingers gently down towards Dewey’s ankle. His touch was tender and light; he had barely laid a feather on the other. Despite the faintness of Louie’s touch, Dewey couldn’t help but wince in pain at the feeling of a sharp pain striking up his leg. His wincing resulted in the retreat of Louie’s hand.  
”Hurt?”  
”Y-yeah...”  
”Well,” Louie looked around their area, taking charge and figuring out what to do. As his eyes scanned their surroundings, his gaze landed on a tree. Next to the tree was the trunk of another tree; it lay still and horizontal and had more than likely fallen down years ago. Behind the trees were leafy green bushes, full of life. Louie looked to Dewey, then back to the trees.  
” Let's move over there where we can rest,” he suggested; Without waiting for an answer, Louie pulled himself up and brushed himself down; a number of small leaves, blades of grass and specs of bark fell off his clothes.  
Once cleaned up, the duck got down on onto one knee next to Dewey. Louie then took his muscular arms and wrapped them around Dewey; one arm under his brother’s knees and the other one around his waist. The teen hoisted his brother up into his arms, now beginning to carry him bridal style.  
In disbelief, Dewey had opened his mouth to protest against the act, but slowly closed it as he noticed the feeling of comfort he had felt earlier. He gently lay his head against Louie’s shoulder, now allowing himself to be carried with zero struggle apparent. His cheeks were flushed a faint shade of red, and his face was buried against his carrier in an attempt to hide it.  
”You okay, Bro?” Louie asked, then received a nod in response. Dewey then slowly turned his head to make and effort to see again. His eyes looked around the area at forst, but then instantly locked onto the sight of Louie’s arm which was by his legs. The muscles on the green duck’s upper arm were visible and clearly defined. The well-built curves stood out, sending Dewey into a short trance as he was captivated by the sight; with such strong muscles like that, it was no surprise that Louie was carrying him with no struggle.  
Much sooner than he would have liked, Dewey was laid back down onto the grass. His back was pressed against the upright tree and his legs out straight.  
”Why don't I rest here while you grab the wood?”  
”What? No way! I’m staying here with you,”Louie protested.  
”Then I’ll come with you,” Dewey calmly shrugged while making a desperate attempt to pull himself up. To no avail, his attempts were defeated by Louie towering in front of him, easing him back down onto the grass.  
”Not with that foot, you’re not,” Louie pouted, and then gave a small sigh. He paused for a moment and then very slowly and carefully moved his hand to the side of Dewey’s face. His palm rested against Dewey’s cheeks, to which he then tilted Dewey’s head upwards so that they could lock eyes, ”I just don’t want you getting hurt... Or on your own... Let's just stay here, and... and wait until your a bit better.” He paused, then sat down in front of Dewey, between his legs. ”Kay?”  
Dewey thought for a moment, then gave a warm smile. He gently and warmly pushed the side of his face against the palm of Louie’s hand, which was still in its previous location.  
”Heh, okay Lou-Lou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say again that i made a Duckcest Community on Amino! If you have the app, please consider joining the community! 
> 
> Also, if you enjoyed the chapter, please comment and leave kudos as it really does encourage me to write more! :)


	3. Back at Camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Exams have been the death of me ugh. 
> 
> Also, sorry if this chapter isn’t the best- Next chapter will be a lot more interesting!! 
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoy!

As the day passed, the sun’s rays grew warmer and warmer; Dewey was still against the tree, now laying in a slump. The side of Louie’s head was pressed against his brother’s shoulder, and Dewey’s head was laying against Louie’s hat in return. Small snores came from both of them.   
Every so often Louie’s head would move slightly; adjusting to a more comfortable position. He had only been in a light asleep after all.   
Though when the green duck finally woke from his nap, a gentle yawn escaped his beak. A cute one, in fact. He grunted softly then went to raise his head from Dewey’s shoulder, but paused as he felt the weight of Dewey’s head resting against his own. Smiling at the situation, Louie gently lifted his hand to Dewey’s shoulder, shaking it lightly.   
”Oh, Dewey~” He hummed, ”Wakey, wakey~” He hummed with a sweet chuckle, then slowly moved his own head away. This caused the sleeping duck to fall slightly, and in turn, wakening him.   
”Wuh? Oh- I didn’t realise we, he yawned, “fell asleep,” Dewey admitted as he rubbed at his eyes; the sun made it hard to see. ”Think the others were looking for us?”   
”Nah, they would’ve found us by now.” Louie’s eyes began to trail down Dewey’s body; gazing at his brother until his sight rested on the other’s foot. ”How’s your foot?”   
”Well... It’s not hurting,” Dewey slumped his back against the tree and raised his foot into the air, ”looks fine, too.”   
Louie watched each movement, then pulled himself up once satisfied. He reached out a hand to his brother, then proceeded to pull him up too.   
A slight hiss escaped Dewey’s beak as he put pressure on his foot, though was soon relieved of the pain once he had taken a step or two. With an unspoken agreement, the pair continued to lazily continue their task; they were more aware of their surroundings this time about. Once the wood had been collected, they made their slow journey back to camp.   
”What took you guys so long?” Huey was leaned against the front of the van with his arms crossed. His eyes glared at his brothers with furrowed brows. Dewey and Louie simply ignored him as they dropped the logs next to the first pile.   
”You boys hungry?” Daisy called from inside the van, causing the triplets’ heads to rise. Huey’s raged expression quickly vanished. Each teen rushed over to her, then immediately began to stuff their beaks’ with whatever sandwiches and snacks their hands could grab. It was a good thing she had packed some; Donald had unsurprisingly been catching anything but a fish. His catches in the past two hours had ranged from seaweed to rubbish, and then an old boot. From the looks of things, he would be fishing for quite a while before he’s able to catch some dinner.   
Though thankfully Donald’s luck soon turned to gold as he reeled in a fish; a large one, too.   
”Oh boy, oh boy!” He happily chimed to himself as his hand yanked it off the hook. With further inspection, the fish was identified to be a Largemouth Bass; rather common for the summertime. Donald dropped the large fish into the empty bucket next to him, immediately grabbing more bait and continuing.   
Much sooner than desired, the day was quickly coming to an end; the sun was falling behind the clouds as the sky darkened. The group was back at camp, sitting around the warmth of the fire that had been lit for quite some time. The flames of red and orange danced with the gentle breeze, and the smell of freshly cooked fish filled the air, but soon vanished as their meal came to a quickening end.   
”Donald... That tasted amazing!” Daisy softly praised, almost sounding to be in disbelief. ”We’re lucky you were able to catch some in time,” she half-jokingly muttered.   
”Yeah- Because 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒐𝒏𝒆 ate all our snacks,” Huey crossed his arms as his eyes glared at Dewey.   
”Hey! Not my fault Daisy brought all my favs!” His brother protested.   
”Doesn’t mean ya can eat them all, Dew,” Huey rolled his eyes, then rested his face in his hand. ”Could’ve at least saved me a Gorp bar...” He mumbled into his palm. Donald just chuckled at the playful bickering, but Daisy was visibly growing concerned at the oldest teen’s temper.  
”How's your foot?” Louie piped up, turning to face Dewey.   
“Fit as a fiddle,” He chimed; his smile immediately growing. Louie just gave a mischievous smile in response, one that clearly showed he had something in mind. Dewey cocked his head to this, but only received a wink as a response.   
“What’re you two plotting?” Huey’s tone grew increasingly suspicious from behind his palm and his eyebrows remained furrowed. Both he and Dewey’s eyes trailed to Louie, who just shrugged. Huey let out an aggravated sigh, then shot up. “You two are tiring me out- I’m heading to bed.” He grumbled while walking off in a huff, catching Daisy’s attention once more. He headed straight to the tent that was furthest from the campfire.   
“Maybe we could all use some rest,” Daisy looked at Dewey, then Louie and then to the tent Huey was inside. Her gaze was fixed on the tent as she stared for several seconds before turning to face her boyfriend. “Donald, can you and the boys put out the fire?” She said to him. Without waiting for an answer, she walked towards the tent, calling Huey’s name gently. Donald just did as he was asked while Daisy tended to his nephew.  
“What do you think’s gotten into Hue?” Louie whispered to his brother.  
“Beats me,” Dewey looked over to the tent, then back to Lou. “Let’s just... give him some space.”   
“Good idea,”   
As the boys whispered, the light and heat from the fire died out from around them. The area was now pitch black, though the night was surprisingly warm.   
After turning his head away from his brother, Louie watched Donald closely. He watched him until Daisy emerged from the tent, his focus then turning to her.   
“You boys coming to bed?” She called over to the teens and their uncle, watching the three of them until they had dragged themselves over to the two tents. Daisy allowed herself to enter one, with Donald following after her. Dewey and Louie entered the other; Huey was already laying curled up in a sleeping bag fast asleep. His brothers looked at him anxiously, before looking at each other.   
“Hey Dew,” Louie started with a whisper, “once Daisy and Uncle D are asleep, I wanna show you someplace,” he whispered, sitting next to Dewey.   
“Lou, are you insane? It’s the middle of the night! Uncle D would kill us if he caught us,” Dewey questioned as if Louie sounded insane.   
“𝑰𝒇 he caught us,” Louie repeated, moving his face closer to Dewey’s. “Doesn’t mean he will,” he said teasingly.   
Dewey opened his beak slightly, but then slowly smirked. “Yeah... Yeah, you’re right! Plus, he’ll be fast asleep,”   
“So you’re down?”   
“Obviously.”  
“Okay... All we gotta do now is wait for them to fall asleep,”   
“Eh, that won't take too long.”   
“I hope not.”  
And with that, the boys sat patiently until they were able to leave.


	4. Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for taking a while to upload this chapter!! I hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> Also, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

Once midnight came around, Louie, who was now waiting outside of the tent, immediately smiled once Dewey had joined him outside. ”Huey?” He whispered to Dewey as if looking for confirmation.  
”Fast asleep! How about Uncle D and Daisy?” Dewey asked, looking towards the other tent (which Louie had just finished searching).  
”Sleeping like babies! Ready to go?”  
”I don’t have much of a choice,” Dewey joked with a shrug. Louie just laughed it off as he began to walk away, which he then received a call of, ”Wait up, Lou!”  
From there, the two boys began to wander off and away from the tents. The darkness somewhat forced them to stay close, but their handholding was entirely optional. Neither duck seemed bothered by the act.  
”Where are we going, anyway?” Dewey eventually piped up; his grip on Louie’s hand tightened with the question.  
”You’ll see!” Louie continued to hum, resulting in an unsatisfied mumble coming from Dewey. He wasn’t pleased with the answer, but he knew well enough that it would be the best answer he’d get.  
Louie lead the way through the grass. Despite the early hour making it almost impossible to see, their vision was soon reclaimed by the moonlight reflecting off the ocean. Small lights of yellow and white could also be seen on the land across the water, but the moonlight proved to be most dominant.  
As the brothers approached the shore, the ripples in the water became more apparent. They were gentle and calm.  
Before getting too close, Louie pulled at Dewey’s hand, causing the duo to take a turn and head up to the pier. They then walked down the wooden path and stood at the edge. Louie reluctantly released Dewey’s hand, then smiled.  
”Up for a swim?” He smirked, now facing Dewey.  
”Are you crazy? The water’s gonna be freezing!” Dewey protested, looking down at the water and seemingly not noticing Louie already removing his green tank-top. The younger duck then dropped said tank-top onto the wood, before immediately pulling his shorts off.  
”Oh c’mon, it’ll be fun,” Louie cooed, now left in just his boxer shorts.  
Dewey knew better than to give in, but he also knew better than to pass up the opportunity to go swimming in the middle of the night. So with his mind made up, he instantly began to undress. His clothes were dropped next to Louie’s.  
”Ready?” Dewey smirked, locking eyes with Louie, who gave a nod.  
”3... 2... 1...” They both counted simultaneously, ”Jump!” And just like that, both boys leapt off of the pier and into the freezing ocean. Dewey may have been correct about the temperatures, but Louie was equally correct about the fun. Why wouldn’t he be?  
Although, Dewey was admittedly quite upset; while they were both in the water, it proved difficult to properly 𝒔𝒆𝒆 Louie. He wasn’t able to properly admire his brother or the strong, prominent muscles that blessed his body. God, Dewey just loved to admire them. Even while in the water he attempted to do so.  
Louie’s eyes glanced over to look at his brother, though found himself rather...shocked when he noticed Dewey staring at him. Louie quickly shook off the previous shock and smirked softly to himself. Dewey may be the smartest out of the three of them, but Louie was most definitely smart enough to recognise those love-sick eyes that were glued onto his brother’s face. He knew what was on Dewey’s mind - or at least he hoped he knew - but the blush that raced to Dewey’s face once they locked eyes seemed to prove Louie’s theories as correct. Louie swam closer to him with a smirk still plastered on his face.  
”L-Louie I-” Dewey stuttered out in a panic; his heart raced with anxiety as Louie approached him. He recognised that smirk, and he could almost read Louie’s exact thoughts. The anxiety from his heart rushed through him, but he didn’t back away. Instead, the duck waddled through the water closer to his brother, then remained still.  
”Shh. Its okay, Dew,” Louie hummed with a smile as he moved closer to Dewey. ”...Can I do something?” Louie cocked his head to the side as he asked. Dewey gave an immediate, and desperate, nod in response; he was more than eager to see what Louie intended to do.  
But he was so caught up in his mind with ideas and theories of what Louie had meant, and how Louie was feeling about the situation. Dewey was always a heavy thinker; he always thought more than he appeared to.  
All these racing thoughts in his head distracted the duck. It distracted him to the point he didn’t even notice Louie had wrapped his water-soaked arms around his neck. Small droplets fell from Louie’s arms and raced down Dewey’s bareback, causing him to shiver.  
What finally broke Dewey from his trance was the feeling of his brother’s beak pressing against his own. Louie’s eyes were closed; One of his hands moved up to hold the back of Dewey’s head, while the other hand slowly trailed its way down Dewey’s body, then stopped at his lower back.  
At first, Dewey’s eyes were wide with shock, though they soon mimicked Louie’s and closed as he allowed himself to bask in the warming embrace. His arms then wrapped around Louie, clinging onto him as if afraid to lose him- this caused Louie’s grip to tighten and a small smile to grow on his beak.  
The kiss quickly grew deeper and increasingly intimate. Their tongues clashed together, both fighting for dominance as they explored each other's mouths, though Dewey was soon left to succumb down to submissiveness as Louie’s tongue proved most dominant. Saliva was shared between the brothers, being exchanged into each other's mouths and trailing to outside their beaks. The kiss was sloppy, to say the least, but it was filled with pure love, passion and eagerness. Both boys had yearned for this for a long time. Neither wanted it to end, but the decreasing amount of oxygen forced them to come apart. A long string of saliva from each beak kept them momentarily attached, before breaking and leaving each duck to pant quietly. Louie’s arms still held Dewey close, and Dewey still clung to Louie. It was a good thing they were in a more shallow part of the water.  
”T-That was...” Dewey began to speak, panting softly to himself, ”...amazing! Tubular, even.” Dewey spoke softly as his eyes slowly opened. Louie’s eyes did the same, and a gentle smile came to his face. He pressed a kiss against Dewey’s forehead, then locked eyes with him.  
”Heh, you can say that again,” A sweet giggle escaped him. ”We better get back to camp though...”  
”So soon?”  
”Well... I suppose it won’t hurt to stay out a little longer.”  
The boys then released their grasps on one another; They shared a smile, then moved deeper into the water, proceeding to splash each other and swim about. 

...They hadn’t even noticed the figure walking towards the pier.


End file.
